Un deseo indeseado
by Moya-chin
Summary: Era su cumpleaños y no estaba nada entusiasmado. ¿Sus deseos? Iban más allá de lo que era accesible. Pero la intención era mucho más importante que el regalo más caro que le pudiesen hacer y eso fue exactamente lo que Gokudera había aprendido... algo así.
1. One

_Capitulo único.-_

**_::_**

**_._**

**_Un deseo indeseado._**

**_::_**

**_._**

**_._**

No, él no saldría de su casa hoy. "_Ni de puta coña."_

Sacudió su cabello con fiereza, propia de él por las mañanas, para luego acariciarse una de las miles de vendas que recorrían por su cuerpo, toqueteando sus heridas con asco, orgullo y decepción.

Sí, así de complicado podía llegar a ser.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras tomaba una gran copa de café, dejándose caer sobre el malgastado sillón que ocupaba más de la mitad de su terreno sagrado -su departamento si éramos técnicos con las palabras- y rebuscó entre los cojines el control remoto, encontrándole después de un par de minutos de gruñidos emitidos por sus labios.

Y así estuvo por aproximadamente cuatro horas, soltando blasfemias más seguidas que lo cotidiano, moviendo su pierna de forma impaciente –aunque no estaba esperando nada- y masticando la punta de sus gafas de ver televisión al no tener ningún cigarrillo que poder consumir. Era temprano y principio de semana, lo que significaba que no tenía ni las cenizas de su nicotina preferida, no era una sorpresa que tuviera "planes B", como lo era morder cualquier otro artefacto que no le fuese de tanta importancia, en el caso, sus lentes de descanso.

"_Quién necesitaba estas mierdas después de todo."_

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando la puntita que servía para el soporte sobre su oreja comenzó a despedazarse dentro de su boca, que se llenó por completo de plástico negro. Pero no le dio ni la mínima pizca de importancia, no era como si la mereciese después de todo. El chico, quien estaba con humor de diablo esa mañana, miraba la televisión sin ánimo, maldiciéndole cuando no obedecía los comandos que le hacía cuando tecleaba su inútil y averiado control remoto. No tenía dinero para comer, no lo desperdiciaría en un aparatito inútil. No le gustaba tanto perder el tiempo frente una pantalla como a todos.

¿Por qué tan temperamental? Simple, todo recaía a su calendario, más conciso, a la fecha de ese día. _**Nueve de Septiembre. **_Si, su –no bien recibido- cumpleaños.

"_Tche. Detesto mi cumpleaños. ¿Que tienen de felices?"_

Eso era lo que estuvo pensando cuando se levantó esta mañana, con una jaqueca inminente al solo divisar en su calendario de pared a que día se encontraba. Odiaba que la gente gastase dinero en él, importarle a la gente, ser el centro de atención, los abrazos, los saludos, detestaba los regalos y, por sobre todo, despreciaba su maldito y horrible cumpleaños. Esa era la razón de que estaba escondido como ardilla en invierno dentro de su mal cuidado departamento, para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de cachorrito de Tsuna y la risa alegre de Yamamoto deseándole un feliz cumpleaños mientras le llevaban a la –no tan secreta como ellos creen- fiesta sorpresa.

No tenía el ánimo para soportar tal nivel de ñoñería.

Y así se le pasó el día, mirando documentales por la televisión, bufando groserías, durmiendo y tomando cualquier bebestible que no le dañase el estomago. Era más divertido de lo que parecía, hasta de lo que él mismo creyó, pero de eso se trataba al final, de olvidar que este día llegó y seguir con su vida una vez que su cabeza choque con su almohada, llevándole al mundos de los sueños hasta que el sol matutino de un nuevo día choque con su rostro y le obligue a abrir los ojos.

Eso era todo lo que quería. Y parecía funcionar, ya que la puerta no había sonado en todo el día.

Cuando ya eran casi las diez de la noche comenzó a arrastras su cuerpo por entre el pasillo de su departamento que conectaba la sala con su cuarto, desganado y agobiado, pero no eran sentimientos extraños, para nada, en realidad era lo que con regularidad sentía sobre sus hombros, además de las millones de responsabilidades que adquirió _gratis y sin intereses _cuando se convirtió en guardián Vongola. Pero no estaba de humor para siquiera pensar en su familia, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie si era honesto, solo deseaba estar a solas y tener una maldita cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Pero la mayoría de los deseos son imposibles al final del día, duela o no, era la verdad y el memo de la gente que tenía los pies sobre la tierra. Podría tratarse de un vago o del hombre más millonario de la faz de la tierra, pero si tenía un deseo que se separaba apenas un centímetro de la verosimilitud de la realidad, ni con todo el dinero del universo conseguiría lo que quería.

¿Su deseo de cumpleaños? Nunca lo había pensando, la fecha le parecía tan insignificante que no se daba el tiempo de pensar en ella, ni cuando tenía tiempo libre. Siempre fue él solo contra el mundo, y tomar conciencia que al atravesar su puerta se encontraría con gente que les importaba si desayunaba o si tomó sus medicinas para el dolor no lo hacía sentir del todo cómodo.

A veces –por no decir siempre- deseaba volver a esos días. Él, las oscuras calles de Italia y sus dinamitas, nada más ni nada menos. Era de que estaba hecho y su orgullo, lo que le trajo hasta donde estaba y sus principios, el pasado que cargaba en su espalda con una amplia sonrisa, fingida o no.

¿Su deseo? Soledad.

¿Su anhelo? Independencia, autonomía.

¿Su sueño? Fuerza, inteligencia y razonamiento.

¿Qué quiere? Comprensión, como todo adolescente de su edad, alas que le dejasen volar hasta la Antártida si eso era lo que quería, o que le dejase tirar sus textos por la ventana mientras que maldecía a cada persona que no le agradaba. Libertad, o quizás simplemente tener dieciocho para poder sacar licencia. No era ambicioso, era honesto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría haber estado divagando sin sentido por toda su vida, engañado por la utopía y cegado por esta misma, sin dejarle ver la realidad.

Pero no era tan filósofo como para comenzar a meditar el origen del mundo, el nacimiento del hombre o toda la estupidez que piensa por minuto.

Cuando su cabellera iba a chocar con su almohada, el estruendo del timbre del departamento comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar, retumbando en sus oídos de forma interminable. Camino molesto, enrabiado, abriendo la puerta de un solo jalón para solo verse frente a una diminuta y casi insignificante cajita con una cinta esmeralda, sobre la cual reposaba un sobre plateado.

"Tche. No sé si encontrar lindo el detalle, o ir en este mismísimo instante a volarle las bolas a quien interrumpió mi tiempo a solas." Murmuró por lo bajo mientras se agachaba para recoger el paquete, cerrando su puerta tan fuerte que hizo temblar sus ventanas, pero el hecho no importó ya que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el presente.

Tomó entre sus manos la carta, era más corta de lo que creyó, y al terminar de leerla no pudo evitar reír melodiosamente, como no hacia hace años. Deshizo su regalo y tomó la cajetilla de _Marlboro_ entre sus manos mientras una mueca florecía en la comisura de sus labios. Sintió tanto en ese instante, un revoltijo de emociones que se tragó como el macho que simula ser, llevándose el primer cigarrillo a sus labios, prendiéndolo al segundo después.

No era lo que deseaba, ni lo que desearía en su vida, pero aun así disfrutó cada calada de ese tubillo de nicotina, aunque fuese un sabor tan común y repetitivo, se sentía distinto.

"Quizás esto es lo que significa ser importante para alguien" El pensamientos fugazmente cruzó por su mente, pero lo expulsó al instante, no quería ser miembro de _ñoñolandia _tan joven. Era un detalle tan insignificante e insípido que no lucía nada especial, pero el hecho de que lo haya recibido de manos de alguien importante para él haya dado vueltas las cosas. En definitiva no era lo que había estado deseando, pero se sentía como mil veces mejor.

**_Por primera vez en años, podía decir que tuvo un feliz cumpleaños._**

**_::_**

**_._**

_–Algo así, pero era un bueno comienzo.-_

_::_

_._

* * *

_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©_

* * *

_**¡Yo!**_

_Moya-chin reportándose. Como verán, me sentí bastante inspirada para escribir algo en el cumpleaños de Gokudera y esto salió, espero que les guste. En realidad yo creo que perdí el toque, ya saben, ha pasado un año desde que ví KHR! Y puede ser que sus personalidades no estén perfectamente encajadas como lo pude llegar a lograr cuando mi memoria estaba más fresca, ahora el anime aparece en sepia en mi mente. Pero lo que ves, es lo que consigues. _

_Mucho en realidad no tengo que decir, solo espero que no sea tan decepcionante como yo creo que es, pero nunca pierdo la fe de que haya un alma navegando por el internet que le guste este humilde fanfiction. Como siempre toda respuesta será agradecida._

_¿Más que decir? Sinceramente no, así que supongo que nos leemos luego. **¡By-e!**_


	2. Epilogue

_Capitulo 2.-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Epilogo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gokudera Hayato._

_Ya que no viniste hoy a clases, no me quedó más remedio de llevarte los Marlboro a tu casa, no me molesta, pero hubiera sido mejor dártelos en persona. Y si tenía el valor, quizás te hubiera dicho lo difícil que fue conseguirlos, o te habría robado un beso, pero ambas son cosas que sabes que nunca haría en frente de todos._

_Sé que quieres estar solo y lo comprendo por completo, en serio lo hago, pero a veces desearía que yo no fuera el único que supiera estas cosas, que supiera leerte a la perfección. Pero los deseos no se vuelven realidad al chasquear los dedos, y eso lo aprendí de ti, Gokudera. Aunque no puedo negar que me siento especial al conocer más de ti que los demás, es un gran avance si me preguntas._

_Bueno… En realidad no soy tan bueno escribiendo como parece, por lo que dejaré esta carta hasta aquí. Espero que los cigarrillos no estén vencidos ni dañados, ya que el señor que me los vendió parecía ser sospechoso y nos vemos mañana en clases._

_Si te deja más tranquilo, yo soy el único que sabía de esto, nadie más lo recordó y no sentí la necesidad de contárselo a nadie más. Probablemente sabes a que me refiero._

_ Con amor, tu amigo –O novio, si es que quieres llamarme así-_

_**\- Yamamoto Takeshi.**_

_Por cierto__**, Feliz cumpleaños.**_

* * *

_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©_

* * *

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gokudera Hayato!**_

_**09/09/XX**_

_En honor al Décimo Guardián Vongola de la Tormenta._


End file.
